The princess Diaries
by advice-1o1
Summary: what happens when a under cover princess runs away from her palace comes to the wwe?when she mets the man of her dreams Randy Orton? what happpens when he find out shes a princess? not only that but she about to be Queen will he for give her? and shes a w
1. Default Chapter

i own nobody but the princess:Princess Aaliyah

the queen:Brianna

Aaliyah little sister:Princess Kiaira

and Aaliyah best friend:Jasmine

and i have no spell checker

what happens when a under cover princess runs away from her palace comes to the wwe?when she mets the man of her dreams Randy Orton? what happpens when he find out shes a princess? not only that but she about to be Queen will he for give her? and shes a well know princess will her friend forgive her?will they hate her?and what happens when she's left with a choice Randy or her country?. oh by the way i need a co-wrighter please

chapter 1:Breakaway

(this chapter is based on part of the song by Kelly Clarkson and is a little part of her childhood)

lyrics:Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

[Chorus:]  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

[Chorus:]  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

a/n:Genovia year 1988 Aalyah is 15 this is from her p.o.v (point of view) writeing in her diary

Hi my name name Aaliyah Krystel Chandler but people know me as Princess Aaliyah Krystel Chandler,thats right im a princess but you can call me "ice" people always call me that because they say im ice cold because i have a ego and tell it like it is and there right.I will always say whats on my mind even if its hurting my friends nothing going to stand in my way.I'm 15 years old right now i'm in the limo with my mother the Queen of Genovia Brianna and my little sister Princess Kiaira im going to be Queen because im older.but i have second thoughts i don't want to be Queen i want to be a wresler for wwf but my mother would say its a stupid dream and i'll be over it in a mounth but it's not i always wanted to be a wwf wresler ence i was 7 my father was killed when i was 9 i told him and he said i can be anything i want to be and hes behind me 110 %.Now back to the limo ride we just got back from the far air port my mother and little sister are argueing like always im trying to tell them to talk lower but i can't get anything in,Genovia is a small country it's raining right now.I'm just looking out the car window writeing in you.I could-be a great wwf wresler one day.I always pray at night i'll end up happy.ok were finally here now.i got out of the car and went into the house and everybody was busy getting the house readdy we were haveing a welcome back party we been in U.S.A for 6 mounths.I tried to speak to them but they just walked pass me i fell like sometimes i don't belong here like its wrong for me to be here.I pary one day i could brakeaway.i just went up to the roof and sat looking at Genovia it looked so pretty.Maybe i should take a chance and change something about the Palace.I will never forget the people i love.with that sais i just got up went to my room and grabed my remote.It's not a regular it opens my closet it's a walkin closet i grabed my remote and packed all my clothes and jewlery/teaira and purses and shoes put it in the suite case but it didnet fit so i got another one this time it was much bigger one and it fit went to my safe i had in my room did the combanation open the safe and took out my money took my favorite purse and put all my credit cards in it and American and Canadian dollars than got my cell phone off my dresser and called my friend Jasmine told her i was running away to America she said she wanted to come with so i said yeah i got my driver licence and and got in my car with my suite cases and picked up Jasmine...............

New York City Madden square gardens 2004

i remember when i wrote that now im workeing in the WWE with Jasmine for 2 years and i got out with randy orton off-screen and i wear a wig and nobody knows im a princess this is the life my mother been looking for me theres a million dollar re-word im surprized she know i was gone im in the arena for the tapeing of tonights raw i know my lines and so dose Jasmine we got our own locker room togeather like we did when we got there Trish is still the womans champion and one of our best friend off-screen on-screen we hate her.i miss my family so muck but i had to Brakeaway.


	2. Raw

**Chapter 2:Raw part.1**

**johnrandylover:shes older now**

**"Ice what if people find out the truth"said Jasmine as her and Aaliyah was walking to the girls locker room.**

**"they wont"said Aaliyah**

**"and how do you know that"said Jasmine raiseing her eyebrow **

**"uh i just do"said Aaliyah bored with her questions**

**"sure"said Jasmine as the entered the girl locker room**

**"Hey everybody"said Aaliyah as everybody looked at her**

**"hey ice,Jay whats up"said Trish as she went up and hugged them followed by Gail,Stacy,Molly,Victoria,and Lita**

**"nothing much just getting ready for the show i can't belive i have to kiss chris Jerico"said Jasmine**

**"you think thats bad i have to kiss edge"said Aaliyah siting down**

**"yeah and i heard yall are turning aginst eatch other"said Gail**

**"yo yall im going to see Randy"said Aaliyah leaveing the room Aaliyah walked down the hall till she got to Evolutions locker room and Knocked**

**"open this fuckin door"said Aaliyah banging on the door than somebody opened it**

**"hey Ice"said Randy opening the door than kissing Aaliyah than moving away so she can come in**

**"hey ice"they all said st the same time**

**"uh huh yall up to something"said ice raseing her left eyebrow**

**"no were not"they all said at the sametime**

**"yes yall are i was stupid once"said Aaliyah**

**"so ice when are you going to tell use your real name"said ric trying to change the subject**

**"your changeing the subject so guys whats up?"said Aaliyah eyeing them**

**"Aaliyah how dare you"said Triple H**

**"what did i do?"said Aaliyah trying not to laugh**

**"change the subjust"said Batista**

**"go to hell"said Aaliyah laughing**

**"baby whats your real name"said Randy sounding sexy,and siting down**

**"fine my name is uh i can't tell you my name"said Aaliyah siting on randys lap**

**"look all you told us is that your name is ice"said batista**

**"it is look can we please drop it all you need to know is that my name is ice"said Aaliyah kissing randy**

**"fine we can drop it"said randy kissing Aaliyah or in this case ice**

**'i got to go the show starts in 10 minutes"said ice leaveing the room,than ice went to her locker room she shared with Jasmine who wwe name was Jay when ice went into the room jay was siting there looking at the screen that they have in there room to see what happens on the show 10 minutes later the show started with the highlight reel Jericho's gust was Edge they was talking than they started fighting than eric came out and everybody booed than he said that they have a match a tage match with Edge partner was Ice and Chris Jericho's partner was Jay**

**sorry but i got to go bye**

**and i still need a co-wrighter**


End file.
